marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Recommended Reading
__TOC__ Wolverine is one of Marvel's most popular characters, he was created by Roy Thomas, Len Wein, John Romita Sr. and Herb Trimpe and he first appeared in 1974 on the last page of Incredible Hulk #180. Wolverine is also known as Logan by his friends, he's a man with a past shrouded in mystery, full of government secrets, traumatic events, romance, and death, but Logan is also more than a man, he's a mutant with unique abilities which made him the perfect subject for the mysterious Weapon X Program. After being abducted by Weapon X, Logan's skeleton was laced with the indestructible metal alloy known as Adamantium during an inhumane experiment, Logan survived thanks to his healing factor but his mind was almost gone, his memories were removed and his personality was buried beneath the most intense brainwashing. He was changed into a living weapon armed with 6 adamantium retractable claws, he became the perfect killing machine, but Logan didn't give up so easily, he broke through his brainwashing and he escaped from his tormentors. He was later found by a kind couple who tried to help him live with what was done to him, he then joined a branch of the Canadian government that sanctioned, supported, and monitored all the superhuman activity in Canada, Department H, where he became known as Wolverine. After facing the Incredible Hulk, Wolverine met the Professor Charles Xavier who asked for his help to rescue the X-Men, Xavier also gave him a chance to use his powers to do good and to reclaim the humanity that was stolen from him. Wolverine accepted Xavier's offer and joined the X-Men, in the years that followed he found in Charles Xavier a father figure and in the X-Men a family, and since then he has been using his powers to protect a world that fears and hates mutants while still trying to find the truth about his past and control the beast that Weapon X created. New readers * Weapon X by Barry Windsor-Smith, the story that reveals how the man known as Logan was turned into the perfect killing machine by the mysterious Weapon X Program. * Wolverine First Mini-Series by Chris Claremont and Frank Miller, Wolverine goes solo in Japan to save the love of his life, Mariko Yashida from her father, the crimelord Lord Shingen. * Kitty Pryde and Wolverine by Chris Claremont and Al Milgrom, Logan trains Kitty Pryde, and faces his old master: Lord Ogun. * Not Dead Yet by Warren Ellis and Leinil Francis Yu, a ghost from Logan's past resurfaced and wants him dead, but this ghost is not just anyone, he's the White Ghost the greatest Hitman that ever lived and he knows everything about Logan. * The Logan Files by Frank Tieri and Sean Chen, to save the life of his daughter, Amiko Kobayashi, Wolverine will have to face his greatest foes without his powers. * Brotherhood by Greg Rucka and Darick Robertson, the mysterious death of an innocent woman leaves behind many questions. Questions that Logan intends to answer, one way or the other. * Enemy of the State by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. The world's deadliest living weapon just fell into the wrong hands. It's Wolverine vs. the Marvel Universe! * Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Mark Millar and John Romita Jr. After the events of Enemy of the State, Wolverine is out for revenge! * Old Man Logan by Mark Millar and Steve McNiven, one night the villains united and the heroes fell, evil triumphed and the bad guys are now ruling the world but what happened to Wolverine is the biggest mystery of all. 50 years later, in this world ruled by villains, the man once known as Wolverine is now an old man called Logan, a man concerned only about his family. But one day an old friend came back asking for help, and as a result Logan's past is going to catch up with him. Further reading Solo Adventures * Chris Claremont's Wolverine **Save the Tiger **''Wolverine Vol 2'' (#1 to #10) *'Larry Hama's ''Wolverine' **Wolverine Vol 2'' (#31 to #118) ** '' **''Weapon X Age of Apocalypse'' (story set in the Age of Apocalypse reality) * Frank Tieri's ''Wolverine'' **The Best There Is **The Hunted **Blood Sport **Stay Alive **The Logan Files * Greg Rucka's ''Wolverine'' **Brotherhood ** **Coyote Crossing ** **Return of the Native *'Jason Aaron's ''Wolverine' ** **Get Mystique **Wolverine: Manifest Destiny' **A Mile in my Moccasins' **The Adamantium Men **Insane in the Brain ** **Tomorrow Dies Today ** **Astonishing Spider-Man & Wolverine **Wolverine Goes To Hell ** **Wolverine vs. the X-Men ** **Wolverine's Revenge! **Goodbye Chinatown **Back In Japan ** **Wolverine and the X-Men' **The Quest for Nightcrawler' ** Team books *'Chris Claremont's X-Men **X-Men Vol 1 (#94 to #141) **Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 (#142 to #279) **The Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 (#1979 to #1990) **Fantastic Four vs. the X-Men **God Loves Man Kills **X-Men Vol 2 (#1 to #3) *'Grant Morrison's New X-Men **New X-Men Vol 1 (#114 to #154) **The Man from Room X * 'Rick Remender's Uncanny X-Force * 'Jonathan Hickman's House of X & Powers of X * 'Benjamin Percy's X-Force Single issues * – "And the Wind Howls... Wendigo!" * – "And Now... the Wolverine!" * – "Deadly Genesis!" * – "Wolverine: Alone!" * – "Beyond the Farthest Star" * – "Wounded Wolf" * – "Psylocke" * – "High Tide" * – "Lost in the Funhouse" * – "Vicious Circle" * – "24 Hours" * – "Fever Dream" * - "The Jungle Adventure" * – "Madripoor Knights" * – "Big Trouble on Little Earth!" * – "Bloodlust" * – "The Hunter in Darkness" * – "The Resurrection and the Flesh" * – "Death in the Family!" * – "Dreams Fade" * – "Nightmares Persist" * – "Deathstalk: A Test of Mettle" * – "Omnia Mutantur (Everything Changes)" * – "The Dying Game" * – "Tavern in the Town" * – "Campfire Tales" * – "The Golden Temple" * – "A Whiff of Sartre's Madeleine!" * – "A Rage in a Cage" * – "On the Edge of Darkness" * – "Blood Debt" * – "Chasers" * – "So, This Priest Walks into a bar" * – "New Mutants" (story set in the Ultimate Universe) * – "Dreams" * – "Survivor Type" * – "Prisoner Number Zero" * – "The Package" * – "The Man in the Pit" * – "The End of the Beginning" * – "The Flower Cartel" & "Catacombs" Category:Recommended Reading Category:Wolverine